Sed de sangre
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Rusia era un país sádico, violento, fuerte y con una sonrisa aniñada que ocultaba sus deseos desesperados por ver sangre y sufrimiento, una mente que nadie se atrevía a averiguar que contenía. Los bálticos lo sabían perfectamente.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

N/A: las personalidades de los bálticos y Rusia son ligeramente cambiadas para que calce la historia.

* * *

Rusia era un país único, no como todos lo son con respecto a ser diferentes, él no podía compararse con los otros ni de opuesto ni de igual, sádico, violento, fuerte y con una sonrisa aniñada que ocultaba sus deseos desesperados por ver sangre y sufrimiento, una mente que nadie se atrevía a averiguar que contenía. Los bálticos lo sabían perfectamente, su sufrimiento no sólo era psicológico puesto que también lo era físico. Estonia, Letonia y Lituania eran sus sirvientes y los que sabían lo que era el ruso en su más pura esencia.

Otra vez torturaban al menor de ellos, Letonia, sus hebras manchadas de líquido carmesí, su rostro adolorido pidiendo clemencia, ojos llorosos y siendo profanado por su amo

-po-por favor…ahg! –suplicaba sin cesar tratando de aguanta ese terrible dolor que lo partía en dos-

Su cabeza fue nuevamente golpeada en el suelo haciéndole gritar más, no podía desmayarse por más aturdido que se encontrara, las embestidas bruscas que le hacían sangrar no dejaban que pudiera descansar del malestar

-cuándo vas a entender…-jadeaba un poco el ojivioleta pero sin perder la voz tosca- que soy yo quien manda aquí?

-ahg! –un grito ahogado salió de su boca-

-déjalo! –se escuchó por parte de alguien de acento lituano seguido de n golpe contra el piso, sí, era Lituania llegando a socorrer a su amigo, no le importaba lo que le iba a suceder pero inclusive desde los pasillos se escuchaba al letonio gimotear de dolor y angustia-

-Li-Lituania…? –balbuceó el muchacho desde el suelo tratando de incorporarse- po-por qué has…venido?

-no te iba a dejar, algo tenía que hacer –le ayudó a levantarse, pero se tambaleó y fue asistido por Estonia quien acabado de llegar le levantó en brazos con cuidado-

-querido Lituania…-susurró de manera oscura Rusia levantándose hy acomodándose el pantalón con un aura oscura rodeándolo- no saldrás bien a todo esto creo que lo sabes, verdad? –musitó su típico kolkolkolkolkolkol con una ronca y maliciosa voz-

-Es-Estonia llévate a Letonia…-tembló un poco retrocediendo un par de pasos-

-no! Ustedes verán las consecuencias que acarrea desobedecerme –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta por la que ellos entraron-

De inmediato fue a tomar al muchacho castaño del brazo y lo arremetió contra el suelo en un ruido sordo sacándole el aire por el fuerte impacto. Estonia retrocedió temblando y apegándose contra la pared sosteniendo al menor en brazos en igual estado

-ahg!...cof cof! –después de ser completamente despojado de su ropa el lituano recibió un puñetazo en su vientre sacándole todo el aire-

-Lit…-masculló el joven de lentes cayendo al piso y abrazando fuertemente al letonio ocultándole su rostro para que no viera la violencia que se posaba en su amigo-

-pídeme perdón –ordenó en voz baja el albino tomando de la melena el muchacho curvando su espalda y cuello por la fuerza-

-ah~…ah~ -jadeaba y gemía de dolor ante cada golpe brutal que dejaba hematomas y piel rota-

-dilo –su timbre de voz aumentó, esta vez sosteniéndolo del brazo-

-lo…lo siento…ahg! /crack!/ -su hueso fue fracturado salvajemente liberando lágrimas amargas-

-eso es…implora, llora, suplica –reía de alegría sádica, el verlo de esa manera a causa de sus propias manos manchadas de rubí lo complacía-

-p-po…por favor…ya n-no más…-suplicaba entrecortadamente tirado en el suelo- por favor detente! –esta vez bramó en pánico al ver que el ruso tomaba su tubería relamiéndose los labios-

Sus alaridos retumbaban en la fría habitación que se salpicaba del líquido escarlata del joven, sus amigos lloraban desconsolados porque no podían hacer nada, si se atrevían a ayudarlo sólo enfurecerían más a Rusia provocando que lastimara más a Lituania

-ba-basta….por favor…n-no le hagas más daño –tiritaban los dos bálticos aferrándose uno al otro envueltos en pánico y congoja sintiendo los fuertes golpes del metal contra el cuerpo descubierto de su compañero-

-lo…lo sien-to…-apenas lograba articular palabra el joven a los pies de ese ser tan indescriptible que no se cansaba de sentir la sangre salpicar en su blanco rostro relamiendo las gotas que rozaban la comisura de sus labios-

Sintió varias de sus costillas fracturarse a la vez, escupía sangre sin parar y por sus mejillas destilaban gruesas lágrimas de angustia

-perdóname! ag~…-rogaba retorciéndose en un charco de sus propios fluidos carmesí que escurrían sin dar tregua por sus profundas lesiones en su cuerpo desnudo

-basta lo vas a matar! –expresó el mayor de los bálticos desesperado llorando y sin soltar al letón quién se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho sollozando e implorando por el bien de su amigo-

-hm? –se detuvo y elevó la mirada a los dos muchachos que se estrecharon contra el muro- bueno…creo que es suficiente…por hoy –sonrió dándoles un escalofrío el estonio por el rostro manchado de sangre ajena y la mirada ladina, y el lituano por las últimas palabras dichas- nos vemos luego da~

Rusia salió de la habitación sonriendo y luego cerrando las puertas tras de sí

-Lit…-masculló el menor de los bálticos acercándose al muchacho ignorando su propio dolor de cabeza y espalda baja-

-…chicos…-musitó entre lamentos, no sentía nada más que dolor entre los espasmos y apenas les podía ver de reojo-

-no te esfuerces –le dijo el estonio quitándose su chaqueta para ponérsela y cubrirlo con delicadeza- lamento no haber hecho nada por tí

-n-no…fue tu cul-pa…fue por…ah~ -respiraba con dificultad, su vista se tornaba nublada y se sentía muy débil, este era de esos momentos en los que detestaba ser un país, no moriría a menos que le dieran un golpe final y definitivo-

El estonio lo elevó en sus brazos para acurrucarlo y al menos reconfortarlo en algo, Letonia abrazó al mayor por el brazo ocultando su rostro para volver a llorar en silencio

-quiero morir…pero no quisiera dejarlos solos –era él quien menos sufría físicamente sin embargo ocultaba su malestar psicológico y hacía lo posible para ayudarles a sentirse mejor-

-ojalá…-susurró el joven entre brazos- alguien…n-nos ayude…-serró sus ojos inconsciente olvidando en su lapso de sueño el dolor que sentía-

Porque ellos tenían como único consuelo el pensamiento de que alguien aún los mantenía en sus pensamientos y que podría alguna vez a sacarlos de la merced de ese ser llamado Rusia que sobre ellos sólo tenía sed de sangre

* * *

ñee~ no sé porqué me quedó tan corto, pero espero les guste

gracias por leer

merezco reviews?


End file.
